Diary of Frodo
by Crimson Gold Hues
Summary: I had to do this for a MAJOR english project. I think its alright so I'm going to post it here. It is just as the title says:a Diary of Frodo through the 3rd part of his journey. R+R and enjoy!


Diary of Frodo  
  
  
October 22, T.A.*  
  
Ugh. I just woke up. I'm stripped on all my belongings; I see them on the floor over in the back left-hand corner of the room. Wait...what room...I can scarcely remember how I got here!  
The last thing I do remember is Gollum running off towards the way we came and Sam running after him. There was a giant spider. I was reaching for Sting but before I was able to unsheathe it, the vermin stung me. When I awoken, I was here.  
I fear that I no longer have the Ring. The Dark Lord, Sauron must have it by now. Soon the darkness will spread across Middle-Earth, but for some reason, there is this little spot in my heart that believes not what logic predicts.   
I fear for poor, dear Sam. Sting is missing, so he must have it. I do hope he isn't looking for me. He is such a dear friend, but ignores his health and well being for the people around him. He is a tad too determined and way too attached.  
I need that Ring back. It was weighing me down; right now I feel so free but torn at the same time! I need my precious!  
  
  
October 23, T.A.  
  
I still lay here withering in this tower. The Ring has now been destroyed because Mordor still lives. My hope that Sauron hasn't got hold of the Ring is diminishing. I've had naught to eat or drink since we entered the cave.  
I've tried to remember as much as I can since I've awakened. I found a nasty sting-like mark on my left side. That spider, Shelob as Gollum called it had better be dead. If I get out of here that place is the first I'll go, after I know the Ring has been destroyed, that is.  
I can't help but turn my mind to the Company. Where are my dear hobbits? What trouble has Pippin got himself into? Has Aragorn taken his rightful place on the throne of Gondor?  
.... I hear a banging noise. It is coming from the stairwell. It must be orcs, so I'd better hide my journal for they might take it from me.  
  
  
October 23, T.A- an hour later from the last entry.  
  
What luck! What a joyous day! Sam is alive! He's slain and sneaked past many orcs to save me. Dear old Sam! Right now he is gathering some orc-ish clothing and mail to put on over him and to clothe me. We need to blend in with the Mordor hellions to complete the last stage of our errand. I'm cold.  
I cannot tell whether it is night or day, for there is no day or night; just smoke, fire and dark clouds all around. The temperature fluctuates when a new day has arrived, so Sam tells me. It must be just near or after dawn in the Shire then.  
Sam has returned with some orc-ish clothing. It smells and is too big for a hobbit but it will have to do. I must change now.  
  
  
October 23, T.A- 15 minutes approximately after the second entry, one hour and 15 minutes after the first.  
  
As I figured Sam has worn my Uncles sword, sting. He also has the Ring. The kind fellow offered to take the Ring until I regain some of my strength (what little I CAN gain) and until we get out of the tower and I snapped at him. The evil finally has almost engulfed my heart! My mind is covered with fear, anxiety and darkness. I must get to Mount Doom immediately!  
I've forgotten how heave a burden this Ring has become since we entered Mordor. It feels like my pack and my head weighs a tone. It feels as if my neck we going to snap any second. We are ready to depart for Mount Doom. If I live, I will write again.  
  
  
November first, T.A  
  
I awoke in a bed! An actual bed! I've lived to destroy Sauron and his evil forces! I'm sitting in bed resting now because Aragorn (I thought I'd never see anyone again, but they are all still alive!) said I was pretty bad off when he and Legolas found me. Sam told me what happened:  
We had just reached the peak of Mount Doom. Sam had told me he was going to bring me over to the fire to throw the Ring in. He told me it would be okay and to follow my heart. Once we got near the fires the evil took over and the Ring had turned my heart black once more. Overwhelmed with fear and the grasp the Ring had on me, I screamed that the Ring was mine and pushed dear Sam away. As I was running, Gollum appeared out of the smoke and shadow and tackled me to the ground. He started scratching and pawing at my torso and hands looking for the Ring. Through all the commotion, Gollum over shadowed by the Ring's power and would do anything to take it from me, bit off my ring finger on my left hand. In his own stupidity, and the Ring's hold on him, he rolled off me and tried to escape not realizing we were close to the fire, rolled into the flames and burned in Mount Doom, along with the One Ring.  
Then Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli found Sam and I unconscious while a war against good and evil raged below. Since the One Ring had been destroyed through no help of mine, but from Gollum's shadowed and angry heart. He's the real hero along with Sam. Although modest Sam denies it! Sauron was gone forever!  
I awoke in a cold sweat this morning. This epic errand has plagued me with nightmares. I'm fine now. The good nurses of the Minas Tirith's healing houses have given me medicine. They say I've been asleep for a while and that Shelob's poison is still running throughout my body.  
I am sleepy again. Aragorn wishes that I do not over exert myself. His wedding is coming up and he wants me to be better for it. Before the wedding he is going to be crowned King of Gondor, which is where he belongs. The Lady Arwen and King Aragorn will be together at last!  
  
  
November 2, T.A.  
  
There was another nightmare last night. This time it was of Gollum and Shelob.  
King Aragorn and the Lady Arwen's wedding was today. How wonderful it was! There was dancing, a huge buffet (that Pippin never was farther than ten feet away from) and a great ceremony. How beautiful did the now Queen Arwen look! These festivities reminded much of the Shire and how much I miss everyone and my beloved Bag End.  
Soon we shall all leave for our homes. Merry, Pippin, Sam and I will depart for the Shire. I can't wait to be home in Bag End. Merry will live again in Buckland and Pippin with the Tooks.   
Legolas and Gimli are traveling, I think. They are going on strangely about caves and forests. They made good Company in the first stages of our journey. Gandalf will accompany us to the Shire and Aragorn and Arwen will stay here in Minas Tirith. It shall not be the greatest feeling, being parted from true friends.  
  
  
December 20, T.A.  
  
It is dark and we've just reached the Brandywine River! We are close to home now! Gandalf has left us and Uncle Bilbo is still in Rivendell. He looks good. He has finished his part of the book and has given it to me to finish. It is truly a work of art.  
The Shire looks different from here, there is a gate up and barracks. There aren't many trees here. I wonder what has been going on? The hobbits must have prepared to fight against Sauron.  
  
December 21, T.A.  
  
The Shire is Hideous! What has happened? Outsiders are not allowed in, even though we are from the Shire! The person is living in Bag End, whoever did this. I want to find out what is going on. I'm going there no matter what!  
Farmer Cotton is on our side. We are going to stage a revolt and see what is going on and how this "leader" will handle it. Merry and Pippin have gone to their respective homes to get more rebels and we are gathering people from around Bag End. We are going to do that now.  
  
  
  
December 21, T.A- two hours after the first entry  
  
We have about fifty hobbits. We are at Farmer Cotton's and are gearing up to go to Bag End. Most of the weapons are shovels and pitch forks. There aren't the greatest weapons but they will do great damaged if hit in the right spot. We don't want to hurt the other hobbits; they are just scared of this mystery leader. We are going now. I will finish this tomorrow.   
  
December 22, T.A.  
  
It was Saruman! He's turned the Shire into an ugly place! Well, he is gone now and we are starting to re-build, tear down and re-plant. I've been offered to be mayor. I don't see myself as a politician, but I will take the position. I need some money and nobody else knows much about running things.  
Sam has decided to stay with me here, in Bag End. He asked Rosie Cotton to marry him. I always knew they would end up together. They are both so shy and modest. They make a great couple and will make loving parents. Sam is bouncing off the wall because she said yes. He's has been trimming the garden and humming all week. He can stop talking about her; some things NEVER change.  
I must get Sam a present. He was kind and understanding when we were in Mordor. He looked out for me and was just truly amazing. The problem is, I don't know what to get him! Maybe some new shears of gardening supplies.  
Uncle Bilbo has sent word that Gandalf was in Rivendell and was spying on me. Foolish old wizard didn't even pop in for a smoke or tea.  
  
  
  
  
January 28, F.A.**  
  
I will soon be departing for the havens, I think. Poor Sam will be crushed, but he has to learn to let go. I hope he has a great life. I will be giving him my book to finish. He has a tale to tell too.  
Rosie and Sam were married a week ago. They also found out Rosie is pregnant. That is wonderful news! Sam is already talking about names. He is saying if it is a boy, he is naming it Frodo. Dear Sam, he's so foolish at times.  
Uncle Bilbo's 131st birthday will be this year. I think after that we will be leaving for the havens. It is only for Ring-bearers. Uncle said Gandalf is coming too. I don't know how I am going to tell Sam, or anybody.  
  
  
  
February 2, F.A.  
  
I told Sam that Uncle Bilbo; Gandalf and I are going to the havens. He was in tears. I told him he must let go and that I will never forget him. He is my heir, since I didn't have any children and that he must right down his tale and his part in the journey in my book. I finally decided on a title:  
"The Downfall of the Lord of the Rings and the Return of the King."  
I've dedicated to Sam and Rosie's unborn child and hope that it read the book knowing that it isn't just folklore. I hope it is just as sweet as Sam and Rosie. I wish I could stay around to see the baby, boy my time has come to leave Middle-Earth. This will be my last entry. I will pass this journal on to Sam for his writing. Good-bye and farewell Sam! Good luck in life!  
  
  
  
* *Third Age  
* **Fourth Age 


End file.
